In prior art, audio correction apparatuses which performs correction for audio signals and thereby can achieve increase in sound quality are generally known. The audio correction apparatuses detect, for example, a surrounding background noise (environmental sound), and performs sound volume control and equalizing processing according to the frequency for the audio signal, based on the detected environmental sound.
When the environmental sound is reduced, the audio correction apparatuses return the audio signal to its original state. Specifically, when the environmental sound is reduced, the audio correction apparatuses correct the audio signal to reduce the volume. Audio correction apparatuses of prior art perform correction to uniformly return the audio characteristics of the audio signal to the original state. In such a case, however, the audio correction apparatuses have the problem that the user may perceive “blur (lack of high register)” in hearing.